1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical navigation device, and more particularly, to a pen-typed navigation device with optical detecting function and a related navigation module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional optical navigation device can be manufactured as the optical mouse, the optical touch pad or the optical touch ball. The switches on the mouse housing are the left key and the right key of the optical mouse, and the roller under the mouse housing is utilized to output a control command different from commands of the left key and the right key. While the optical mouse moves onto a working surface, the optical detector disposed on a bottom of the mouse housing analyzes position variation of characteristics on the working surface, and navigation information of the optical mouse is transformed accordingly, which means a cursor trace displayed on the computer screen represents motion of the conventional optical mouse. Due to structural design constraint of the mouse, it is difficult to write a neat and tidy letter on the computer screen by handling the conventional optical mouse.